Meant To Be
by existence555
Summary: Tsunade gets drunk and starts coming onto Jiraiya. What is he supposed to do? JiraiyaxTsunade oneshot!


**A/N: I felt like writing a oneshot, so I chose a random couple and got started. This is what came out of it. Please review! You don't even know how happy I am when people review, I get so excited! So remember to review guys!**

"Jiraiya, I think I love you," Tsunade announced, waving the bottle of sake around wildly.

"You're drunk," the white haired man roared with laughter, his own speech quite slurred.

"That's ridiculous," Tsunade waved the thought away. "I didn't have _that_ much!"

"Of course not," Jiraiya agreed. "A dozen bottles between us isn't too bad."

"You better not try to take advantage of me," Tsunade warned. "I could kill you. You know, I'm the Hokage."

"Yes, I know," Jiraiya winced, thinking of all the pain that Tsunade had inflicted upon him. "I don't need you to try and hurt me again Tsunade."

"You wouldn't want that," she moved closer to him, her eyes twinkling.

"Don't beat me up now," Jiraiya sighed. "I don't want to be dead today, I have things to do. So don't touch me, Tsunade, I'm telling you!"

"Maybe I don't want to touch you in a harmful way," Tsunade suggested, her hands slipping into Jiraiya's shirt and stroking his chest.

"Tsunade, we can't do this," Jiraiya tried to back away but found himself against the balcony railing.

"Sure we can," the blonde stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear. "You've wanted it for years."

Jiraiya bit back a moan as she lightly ran her lips over his ear.

"Listen, Tsunade," Jiraiya said firmly. "We are not going to do this. You are _drunk_."

Despite her protests, he pushed her off. He lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom. Though she claimed she wasn't sleepy, Jiraiya removed her shoes and laid her onto her bed. He gently pulled a sheet over her and went to the door.

"Good night Jiraiya," Tsunade called, still drunk.

"Good night," he replied, forcing a smile.

"I still love you," she informed him sleepily.

"I love you too," Jiraiya whispered, not loud enough for her to hear. "But mine's real."

The next day, Shizune came and told Jiraiya that Tsunade had requested his presence in her office.

He walked in casually, noticing almost immediately that she was looking down and that her shirt was a bit lower than usual. He simply ignored the fact that his heart almost stopped because of his little observations.

"Good, you're here," Tsunade looked up, forcing him to avert his gaze.

"Did something happen?" Jiraiya asked. "Why'd you call me?"

"Just wanted to thank you," Tsunade motioned for him to sit down.

"For what?" he put on a confused look.

"For not making any moves on me," Tsunade answered matter-of-factly. "Even though I was hammered."

"You don't need to thank for that," Jiraiya grinned. "Why would I make a move on an old lady anyway?"

"Because you love her?" Tsunade winked.

"What? No such thing– I never said– That's ridiculous– I don't!" Jiraiya sputtered.

"Take a deep breath Jiraiya," she laughed. "I was just kidding."

"Kidding," Jiraiya breathed. "Of course."

"Are you okay?" Tsunade's turn had come to look confused.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jiraiya assured her. "I actually, uh, have to leave now. Bye!"

He practically ran out of the door, panting as he got to the hallway. He slumped down next to the door with a sigh.

_That was close,_ he thought. _But why? It was a perfect opportunity. I think she might even love me. Why didn't I tell her?_

He sat there and regretted it until people started to look at him strangely.

In the office, Tsunade was puzzled, but furious with herself.

_That was close,_ she thought. _But why? It was a perfect opportunity. It's obvious that idiot loves me. Why didn't I tell him? _

She didn't do any work until Shizune came and interrupted her thoughts.

_Maybe we're just too different,_ they both concluded. _Maybe we're not good together. Maybe we've grown too far apart over the years. Maybe this feeling isn't right. Maybe it won't work out._ _But maybe, just maybe, it was __**meant to be.**_


End file.
